


One Last Kiss

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Post-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Sansa was focused on moving towards the godswood, on moving towards the place where she had been told her family were. The place where Theon was.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Can I have one last kiss?”

Winterfell was too quiet. 

By rights there should have been a deafening noise, the sound of a hundred thousand people rejoicing from the end of a battle. The sound of wailing over the losses incurred, the sound of shifting swords and armour as bodies were turned to desperately trying and find someone alive. 

And yet Sansa could hear none of that.

Perhaps it was just that she was too focused on moving towards the godswood, on moving towards the place where she had been told her family were. The place where Theon was.

It felt like her heart only started beating again when she saw her siblings alive, when she saw them beneath the Weirwood, weary and battered but breathing. 

Arya’s cry of her name was the first thing Sansa heard, the only thing she heard clearly before her heart stopped and she stopped hearing again.  
  


There was no Theon. 

He was not tucked behind Jon as she had first thought, not tucked next to Bran, leaning against his chair for support.   
  


“Sansa.” Arya’s voice sounded like it was coming through from underwater, “Sansa, Theon is over here.”

She followed her sister, as if in a daze, to a body on the floor. To Theon on the floor, his head pillowed on a fur from Bran’s chair, his abdomen pierced by a spear. 

The sight of him made the whole world rush back.

“Theon?” She gasped, kneeling by his side, uncaring of the mud staining her skirt. 

”Sansa?” Theon smiled weakly, “I’d hoped I’d see you again. I did it. I saved Bran.”

“You did.” Sansa forced herself to smile back, “You saved him, just like you saved me. If this was a song I would ask if there was anything I could do to repay you?”

A hoarse laugh, followed by a pained wince, rocked Theon’s body. “I do have one request, for the fair maiden.” He teased gently, “Can I have one last kiss?”  
  
Sansa could not deny him a kiss, could not deny him the last bit of kindness and sweetness and love, even if she had wanted to.

And it was no hardship at all to press a kiss to his warm, chapped lips. 

She had never known kisses to be so kind, for all she had grown up with stories of them her experience had been anything but kind and gentle. It was her first kiss of love, and it was her last with the man she loved. 

Theon’s eyes fluttered open when their lips parted, they were soft and clouded, but his mouth twitched into a smile, and his face was so full of love that it burned.

A tear dipped from Sansa’s eye onto his cheek, and his hand twitched as though he wanted to touch her.

“I love you.” He breathed out, a long slow breath. A breath he never took in again, as his eyes clouded over completely and lost their spark of life.

“Theon?” Sansa called out, her voice getting higher and shriller as his death started to sink in, “Theon! No! Theon?”

A small hand landed on her shoulder but Sansa shook it off, she could not, would not leave Theon.

“Theon? No, you can’t be dead. Please, no, I love you.” She sobbed into his cooling chest, hoping against hope that she would feel it rise and fall.

“Sansa?” Arya spoke again, “I’m sorry Sansa, but Theon’s dead.”

No. He couldn’t be. He couldn’t survive Ramsay only to die now. 

She leant into the arm around her this time. She leant into the comfort her sister offered. 

And there, in her sister’s arms, with the body of the man she loved before her, Sansa cried for the love she had just found, only to lose it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
